coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Platt
Martin Platt is the father of David Platt and second husband of Gail McIntyre. Martin arrived in the Street in 1985 and got a job at Jim's Café, where worked alongside Gail, then married to Brian Tilsley. After Brian's death in 1989, Martin and Gail began a relationship despite a ten-year age difference (Martin being the younger of the two). When Gail fell pregnant with David, she decided to have an abortion, as she didn't want Martin to feel she was trapping him, but Martin stopped her and in 1991 Martin adopted her older children Nicky and Sarah Louise and he and Gail got married. Martin and Gail had a happy marriage and the age difference wasn't often an issue. Martin spent four years at college studying nursing and it was there that he had a one-night stand with Cathy Power in 1994, but he and Gail got through this. In 2000, he had an affair with nurse Rebecca Hopkins and the heartbreak of Rebecca leaving him made Martin tell Gail the truth and divorce her. However, they remained good friends and Martin was still there for Gail and the kids. Martin later started a relationship with sixteen-year-old Katy Harris, much to the ire of her father Tommy who never accepted the relationship and kept trying to split them up. Tommy finally got his way when he got Katy to abort Martin's unborn baby, under the mistaken impression that Martin was having an affair. Martin split up with Katy and in the tragic circumstances which followed, Katy killed Tommy in a fit of rage and then took her own life. Martin found greater happiness later in the year when he left Weatherfield for Liverpool with his new girlfriend Robyn and in 2006 Robyn gave birth to their daughter, Caitlin. Martin has not returned to Weatherfield since his departure but David occasionally visits him in Liverpool. Biography Martin Platt arrived as a school leaver who worked in Jim's Cafe. He had two GCEs and was studying at Salford Technical college. Jenny Bradley developed a crush on Martin and the two began hanging out, though Martin was more interested in friendship rather than romance. Just after Christmas 1986, Martin accompanied Jenny to a talent contest where she won first prize. As Martin was driving her home, Jenny persuaded Martin to let her have a go at driving the car. Unfortunately Jenny crashed the car and the accident left Martin unconcious in Weatherfield General. When Martin came to, Jenny asked him to take the blame for the crash and Martin agreed. However, when Jenny's father Alan Bradley confronted him about the accident Jenny broke down and told the truth. Jenny remained interested in Martin romantically for quite some time, although her crush finally ended when the two went grape-picking in France and Jenny fell in love with a Frenchman Patrice Podevin. However Martin and Jenny remained close friends. In 1988, Martin had a shortlived romance with Sally Webster's younger sister Gina Seddon. Soon afterwards, Martin became caught up in the drama between Alan and his partner Rita Fairclough when he began working for Alan and discovered that Alan was cheating on Rita. Martin covered for Alan but Jenny also suspected her father of having an affair and after talking to Martin she realised that her suspicions were true. The following year, Martin and Jenny interrupted Alan during his attempt to murder Rita and Martin chased after Alan as Alan escaped in his car. Relationship with Gail Tilsley Martin began comforting Gail after her husband Brian was stabbed in 1989. To everyone's surprise, they fell in love with each other. Gail fell pregnant and didn't think it was fair for someone young like Martin to become a dad, so planned to have the baby aborted. However, Martin found out and managed to stop her. On Christmas Day 1990, they had a baby boy and named him David. They got married in 1991 and Martin adopted Gail's two children Nick and Sarah, from her previous marriage to Brian. Affair with Rebecca Hopkins In 1999, Martin had an affair with nurse Rebecca Hopkins. Martin was all set to leave Gail for Rebecca but his plans changed when it was discovered that Sarah was pregnant at the age of just thirteen. Rebecca eventually left Weatherfield and Martin and Gail couldn't patch up their relationship, so later divorced. Gail went on to marry Richard Hillman, who turned out to be a serial killer who murdered Maxine Peacock, his ex-wife Patricia and then attempted to kill Gail and the children. However Martin saved them along with Kevin Webster and Tommy Harris. Even though they were divorced, Gail and Martin still remained good friends afterwards and Martin would normally come round for tea with Gail and the children and Sarah's daughter Bethany. Relationship with Katy Harris In 2003, Martin fell in love with sixteen-year-old Katy Harris. Katy's father, Tommy, who had previously been Martin's friend, disapproved, and attacked Martin physically, whilst Katy's brother, Craig, attempted to kill Martin by interfering with the brakes on his car. Katy's parents were even more unhappy when she left school and got pregnant. Sally Webster (one of Martin's ex-girlfriends) was having an affair with work colleague Ian Davenport, and her friendship with Martin, who was working particularly late hours, made Tommy and Angela Harris believe they were having an affair. They told Katy, who moved out of Martin's flat and had an abortion. When Gail told them the truth, Katy was devastated. She confronted Tommy in a rage, and attacked him with a wrench, killing him. Because of the bad blood between Martin and Tommy, Martin was at first arrested for the murder. Even though Angela only witnessed the murder of Tommy, she confessed to doing it. Martin was released, and Angela arrested. Katy was hysterical, and as a diabetic, decided to commit suicide by forgoing her insulin injections and eating sugar. Martin, Sarah and Sarah's then boyfriend Scooter Makuna managed to get Katy to hospital, but she later died. Leaving for Liverpool Martin left Coronation Street with new girlfriend Robyn in November 2005. David was devastated by this and didn't talk to Martin for some time, but they reconciled before he left. In January 2006, David returned after visiting Martin and revealed that Martin and his girlfriend were expecting a baby. Martin was supposed to return for Sarah's wedding to Jason Grimshaw in 2007 to give her away, however couldn't make it as his daughter was ill. David went to visit Martin in 2009 as he had enough of his mother Gail and her boyfriend Joe McIntyre and returned a couple of weeks later. Background Information * Martin's 2005 departure came due Sean Wilson being axed when he refused to take part in a storyline involving Martin having a relationship with an underage girl. Sean opposed due to having a family of his own. Sean gave up acting and started a career in cheese making, although he has stated he may like to return to Coronation Street. Quotes * "See you later mate" (Final Line to his son, David) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Rovers staff Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:Platt family Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:Nurses Category:1991 marriages Category:1968 births Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:2005 departures Category:Jim's café staff Category:1985 debuts Category:Residents of 17a Victoria Street